Talk:Vault of Achromedea/@comment-205.209.83.52-20140820010428
I was going to register....but it won't send the email. But that is neither here nor there. The unit outlook provided by other players helped propell me from incredulous noob to having 5 legendaries isince my start in April 2014. Those great DOT players have been absent lately (I'm talking to you ericminos and Ningishzidda!), so now I shall try to keep up their excellent reviews. In the words of ericminos.... Ready? Let's go! Pulorunner - Festive HedgeHog Who doesn't like a strong preemp rouge with 0CD? This one is a great add for any rogue line and I expect there to be high demand. If you want him, get him early on trade day because supplies will not last. Istar-Ses - Melopene color swap This ATG has the usual 1CD on max sef. Good for begging players that need some units to help clear future dungeons, but for more advanced players he is relegated to SF fodder. His WIS is pretty nice though, as gurus go, so this one will start cheap and fade away as the deep pockets burn him to up the wisdom on their legendaries. Sabusi-u-Sabsi - the Fish Rider This single target warlock has a darn cool sprite. But in the end his stats and the fact he is a warlock with a 2CD make him uninspiring. If you are a beggining player, he might serve you pretty well since he should be very affordable to trade into and make your first 5/5 SF unit. Otherwise, this one will fade away and not be remembered. Irsim - rocket riding rabbit?! The sprite is just... what?! but as goofy as a green rocket riding rabbit thing can be, don't get fooled. This IS the unit of the event. This rabbit Rogue features a 0CD double skill that on the receiving end hurts pretty badly! This one will be hard to get and very expensive! For begginers, you won't have the resources to get the 5/5. But even the R's for this one will go for a pretty penny, so be sure to trade them wisely to improve your band! Kerkeraphron - The Blonde on a bird Runner up for collection, this blonde Guru is going to fly off the shelves (pun intended). With a 0CD double skill that heals and attacks, people are going to try for it just to see. IF the attack portion of the skill is magical based, she will be a must have for Siege event players! Once again, new players will be unlikely to afford, so make sure every trade counts to improve your band if you can't get her to 5/5 SF. Ammi - The purple tricera-bronto-saura-crock Barney just got imported to D.O.T.! in all seriousness though, every event needs an uninspriing champ unit to feed the plebians, so cheers! The double skill is nice and all, but not enough to make this one in demand considering the other offerings in this event. Advanced players will SF this one in droves, or just trade it off for whatever they can. But beggining to intermediate players who need a champ to fill their lines will have a good shot at getting this one to 5/5 SF without breaking the bank. Overall : As dungeon events go, this one is actually very good. The unit spread offers something useful for every event DOT puts on, the artwork is cool, and as usual there is some decent gear to get your hands on. The curve ball of the event is the addition of Achromedea's keystones. No one is sure what they do yet, but from the read of the description possessing a certain amount of them (likely some of each type as each dungeon gives a different keystone) grants a player access to a special section of Harpy's Horde where rare gear will be dropped. Trade Smart, be Patient, have fun. -plithy